el recuerdo de mi hermana
by cerberusblood
Summary: Arcangel decide salir unos dias de su casa puesto a que los recuerdos de su hermana lo torturan, pero lo que pasara en ese hotel pude cambiar su vida y la de su difunta hermana tal vez para bien o quisas para mal.


Saludos mis amigos lectores les escribimos para su entretenimiento; espero que les guste (cer-be-rus blood: y nosotros también) Bueno aquí les traemos Esta mini-historia o relato titulado ''**el recuerdo de mi hermana**''.

Esta mini-historia o relato fue dirigido por ''Be'', quien dejo la flojera a un lado y escribió.

Be: acaso me estas llamando flojo, Rubén porque dices eso si lo único que hago es pasar parte del día contemplado este mundo desde la ventana sin moverme durante 4 horas seguidas y eso simplemente lo hago cuando no hay nada que hacer.

Rubén: disculpen por no ponerme ''yo'' en mis líneas, no lo hago debido a que cer-be-rus blood son ''yo'' también bueno para mayor información, ver nuestro perfil; y continuando contigo ''be'' mejor que dejemos la discusión para más tarde, debido a que los que los lectores se están aburriendo de nuestra discusión, cuando vinieron a leer tu mini-historia o relato.

Rus: POR FIN DIOS, SI QUIEREN PASEN TODO EL DÍA HABLANDO.

Cer: que comience la historia, que comience la historia, que comience la historia.

Rubén: okey ya aquí la tienen.

**El recuerdo de mi hermana**

Debido a que mi hermana menor Alicia de 9 años murió de una enfermedad del corazón en mi habitación la noche pasada, no pude aguantar el inmenso dolor que me causaba estar en mi casa y mucho menos en mi cuarto (como pude no darme cuenta cuando ella se agitaba para liberarse de mis brazos que la tenían abrazada, como pude no darme cuenta que intento despertarme para ayudarla, como pude despertar como si no hubiese sentido nada y dirigirme a la cocina para pasar toda la mañana preparando la comida y porque a las 11am cuando mi madre mi pidió que te fueras a buscar, no pude hacer nada más que ponerme a llorar por el simple hecho de no reaccionabas cuando te intente despertar y como por el hecho de certificarme de que no seguías respirando me fueron las fuerzas del cuerpo y ni siquiera pude cargarte y llevarte a un hospital, porque tú que quedarme de rodillas al lado de mi cama en donde tu yacías completamente inmóvil, mientras nuestros padres te llevan cargada al auto para dirigirse aún hospital, para que luego ellos te dejaran en la morgue para tu entierro, como no pude darme cuenta, como pude no hacer nada por ti, COMO PUDE¡), esos eran los recuerdos que me atormentaban en esa casa por lo cual decidí pasar unas noches antes de su entierro en un hotel cercano llamado ''**EL REINICIO**''( pienso que los propietarios no sabían que nombre ponerle o tal vez lo hicieron en un suspiro de originalidad), debido a que no era muy viejo y lleva unas semanas de inaugurado tenía poca clientela lo cual me servía debido a mi estado, el hotel era de 5 pisos y una planta baja y un sótano el cual tenía objetos perdidos de los que lo an visitado y olvidan sus pertenecías, llegue en la noche, la recepcionista me atendió y hospedo en la habitación 212 en el tercer piso, un botones me ayudo con mi equipaje y me guio a la habitación, al llegar me puso la maleta en un rincón y me explico en donde se encuentra el baño y el armario, justamente y aun lado de la cama a pocos metros la salida al balcón, le di una confortante propina y este se retiro felizmente.

Me cambie la ropa que tenia por un short y una franelilla, me recosté en la cama y me deje llevar por la oscuridad de la noche y la suavidad de la cama, mis ojos se fueron serrando hasta quedar dormido…

¿: Arcángel, arcángel despierta, me están llevando, arcángel, ARCANGEL!

Arcángel: AAAAAAAAAA… (RESPIRACION A GITADA), ¡cálmate, cálmate! (Suspiro y me relajo), solo fue un sueño, solo eso, ¿qué hora son?

Mire el reloj digital del estante a la izquierda de la cama y eran las 4:11am, otra pesadilla, pensé que acabarían si me alejaba de casa pero tampoco creía que se irían de la noche a la mañana, me senté en la orilla de la cama y me quede así un rato antes de volver a dormir, me acomode nuevamente en la cama y antes que los parpados empezaran a caer por el gusto de la noche, volvió…

¿: Arcángel, arcángel despierta, me están llevando, arcángel, ARCANGEL!

Estas ves lo que se suponía que era mi pesadilla, ahora me estaba llamando del otro lado de la puerta que lleva al pasillo, pero como era posible pero si estas muerta ¡Alicia!, esto no puede ser real me debía a ver vuelto loco.

Alicia: Arcángel, arcángel despierta, me están llevando, arcángel, ARCANGEL!

No contuve las ganas que tenia de abrirla y asomarme, para ver si estaba cuerdo o simplemente todavía estoy soñando; sin esperar más me pare de la cama y corrí así a la puerta, la abrí y no se encontraba nadie en el pasillo, bueno al menos no una niña, se encontraba una sirvienta la cual lampaceaba tranquilamente el pasillo, me arme de valentía y fui así a ella.

Arcángel: señorita, disculpe señorita, me podría decir si avisto una niña de cabello rizado, ojos verdes, y piel morena, como de unos 9 años pasar por aquí.

La sirvienta sin decir me una sola palabra, pero mirándome fijamente levanto el brazo derecho y señalo el elevador que se estaba cerrando y logre ver avía una niña hay, era mi hermana. Corrí desesperadamente al elevador pero este se cerró antes de lograr llegar a él, di unos pasos atrás para ver asía donde redirigía, el elevador bajo hasta la planta baja, le di con locura al botón del elevador, hasta que comenzó a subir ya avía llegado al segundo piso, de repente todo quedo a oscuras, saque el teléfono el cual tenía en un bolsillo del short y ilumine el señalador de pisos del elevador, lo normal, el señalador estaba apagado, me que parado un rato haber sino sucedía un milagro el cual nunca sucedió.

Arcángel: señorita las escaleras están disponibles?

No tuve respuesta alguna, pero volvía a preguntar sin quitar la mirada del elevador.

Arcángel: señorita las escaleras están disponibles?

Era un silencio rotundo en cual daba fríos aires en el ambiente, supuse que era muda debido a que cuando le pregunte por primera vez no respondió, me voltee para preguntarle de frente a ver si al menos asentía con la cabeza, pero… n-no hay nadie, simplemente esta el trapeador en un perfecto equilibrio, el cual perdió al instante y cayo creando un eco ensordecedor en todo el pasillo… camine con paso firme a las escaleras que se encontraban al fondo izquierdo del pasillo, ya al estar como a 4 pasos de las escaleras, otro ruido retumbo el pasillo oscuro, me voltee a ver que era ese sonido, el elevador, el elevador era la única cosa que funcionaba, el cual se abrió y dejo ver que contenía, era la sirvienta, al verla comencé a correr, me preguntas el por qué pues te lo diré ella estaba parada pero no del suelo sino del techo del elevador, llegue a las escaleras y mas que bajar corriendo, lo que asía era saltar los escalones, de 5 hasta 6, comencé a oír que algo se acercaba por la pared pero aun que los nervios me decían que volteara, no podía debido a que siempre que sentía un solido escalón instintivamente volvía a saltar y tenía la mano derecha extendida asía el frente para iluminar mi camino y con la otra me equilibraba al caer y si al menos intentaba tan siquiera girar la cabeza para un lado podría terminar con el cuello roto, seguí saltando hasta que llegue al piso 1, caí de cansancio en el suelo me costaba respirar, note que me seguía siguiendo así me voltee y apunte con la cámara del teléfono asía las escaleras para ver que me seguía aun que ya lo sabía muy bien, los arañazos se hacían cada vez mas fuertes hasta que… se… de tu vieron, de la puerta que lleva a las escaleras en la parte superior se asomo la sirvienta con una risa macabra… lo-los o-ojos están huecos, son cuencas vacías, esa cosa tomo impulso y se arrojo hacia mí, el miedo me invadió y apreté el botón de seleccionar el cual izo disparar el flash, en pocas palabras tome una fotografía, apreté lo mas que pude los ojos para no ver nada (ya saben el dicho, ''_**ojos que no ven corazón que no siente**_''), mi corazón dejo de palpitar, y espere mi fin, espere, espere, el valor volvió lentamente, mi corazón volvió a latir, fui abriendo nuevamente los ojos la luz había regresado, me pare viendo las escaleras y para asegurarme de que no fue una alucinación busque la fotografía y conseguí la ultima foto que he tomado… pero no fue lo que vi, era otra foto en la que aparecía mi hermana parada, en donde se supone que debería estar su corazón hay un vacío y ella esta siendo tragada por la oscuridad; de repente algo me agarra por los pies y sea lo que sea no me deja voltearme, mientras que soy arrastrado por todo el piso veo como las puertas de los cuartos se abren y salen sombras de personas, hasta familias y se quedan viéndome ser arrastrado en dirección del elevador… les intento gritar desesperadamente por ayuda pero de mi boca no sale ni simple sollozo, (me altera y desespera) intento agitarme de un lado a otro para siquiera tropezar con alguna puerta para que esas personas reaccionen, pero fue muy tarde ya habíamos llegado al elevador el cual subió al quinto piso, al llegar lo que me mantenía atrapado me soltó y esfumo como si nada hubiera pasado, el 5 piso era una réplica de la resección, busque con la vista alguna señal de vida o al menos que no pareciera hostil.

Arcángel: ¡recepcionista, botones, Alicia!

Llame con la esperanza de que alguien me respondiera.

Alicia: ¡Arcángel ayúdame me caigo!

Se oyó ese pedido de auxilio venir del balcón de este piso, corrí en su ayuda y al llegar al balcón (que boqui a vierto) todo alrededor del edificio eran puras sombras y tinieblas mire asía bajo (seme erizo la piel), habían una criaturas negras en cuatro patas lo que más les resaltaban eran los ojos que la luz del hotel al iluminarlos esto brillaban a un rojo vino tintó.

Alicia: ¡Arcángel ayúdame me quiere tirar!

Mi cabeza giro a la izquierda en respuesta del grito de mi hermana, el botones la tenia agarrada del cabello, y la mantenía suspendida fuera del balcón (me llenado de tanta ira), comencé a caminar en su dirección con intenciones asesinas, al sentirme acercando a el soltó y volvió agarrar el cabello de mi herma, como le quedaba mucho cabello el cual agarrarle, este la agarro con fuerza (me lanzo una mirada de cómo si yo me acercaba el la soltaría), sin saber que hacer lo único que pude hacer fue dar unos pasos para atrás, tropecé con algo mientras retrocedí baje la mira y una estaca de madera, me agache y levante de una para la estaca, el botones al ver esto me sonrió (como diciendo me elección equivocada)… soltó a mi hermana, con un rápido movimiento, sobrepase el borde del balcón, estaba comenzando a caer pero algo detiene mi caída… mi pierna es atrapada por el botones el cual me sigue sonriendo con las fuerzas que tenia junto con la rabia le lanzo la estaca la cual impacta traspasando la frente del tipo y este me suelta en mi descenso intento acercarme a mi hermana, hasta que al estar unos segundos de impactar contra el suelo, logro abrazar y aferrarme a ella como ella a mi…( esos segundos fueron eternos y junto con el hecho de saber que al caer todo terminaría, fue la tortura perfecta para mí)… al final terminamos de caer en la cama de mi cuarto, seguía aferrado a ella intente soltarla pero mis brazos no me respondían, ella intentaba soltarse también pero con su fuerza era inútil, intente morderme para que mis brazos respondieran pero no tu efecto alguno (comencé a llorar, como no lo haría si todo se está repitiendo de nuevo), mi hermana hiso todo lo posible para zafarse de mí pero fue inútil (ahora retiro que la peor tortura era caer, la peor tortura la estoy viviendo nueva mente)… paso un rato hasta que mi hermana dejo de moverse y de respirar, al estar seguro de que ella había vuelto a morir entre mis brazos (el llanto era incesante y mi ira crecía), para que mis brazos respondieran decidí clavarme las uñas en los cada brazo y jale… jale… JALE, me desgarre parte de los brazos cada vez que jalaba, el dolor era inmenso pero no se compara con el dolor de haber la perdido nuevamente el dolor me hiso reaccionar y por fin pude soltarte, me para le di primeros auxilios y era como si nada sirviera sin nada más que hacer caí de nuevo de rodillas y llore como si no hubiera un mañana, levante mi cabeza para ver por última vez y ahora estaba como en la foto, mi cama llena de tinieblas que adsorbían lentamente y en donde se supone que esta su corazón hay un agujero oscuro, seguía mirando con impotencia como eras tragada por esa oscuridad… espera hay algo extraño en mi, en mi pecho hay un agujero el cual dejaba ver mi corazón por completo.

¿: Ahora tienes la oportunidad de hacer algo por ella, puedes darle tu corazón.

Al oír esas palabras sin pensarlo 2 veces y agarre mi corazón, pero una mano me freno en ese momento.

¿: Mientras que aún en él terminó, al Darla corazón tu tu do tenga lugar y que Vendres buscando para que me sirvan, tan seguro de lo que es para HACER.

Arcángel: era solo eso lo que me querías decir, antes que nada prométeme que lo que dices es verdad.

¿: Lo juro por mi eternidad.

Arcángel: te creeré y por ultimo dime tu nombre.

Lost: Lost pero algunos me llaman the good lost.

Arcángel: okey te veré luego lost.

Al decirle eso sonrió y desaparece en la oscuridad, aprieto con fuerza mi corazón y los dientes… y … de un… solo tirón… **me he arrancado el corazón**, como era de esperarse comienzo a perder fuerza, me arrodillo de nuevo al lado de la cama y lentamente pierdo el conocimiento, estiro con la poca fuerza que tengo mi brazo y dejo caer mi corazón en el agujero de mi hermana, su agujero se cierra y la oscuridad que la absorbía la devuelve y ahora me comienza a absorber a mí, cuando lo que me queda de conocimiento veo a mi hermana despertar lo cual me hace muy feliz, pero ella al verme pone una cara de espanto y grita, grita por ayuda me toma de la cara y me dice entre lagrimas.

Alicia: Arcángel lo siento, siento no poder ayudarte.

Le sonrió y contesto.

Arcángel: no tienes de preocuparte… todo… estará… bien…

Estuve un rato inconsciente y un ruido molesto me despertó.

Arcángel: AAAAAAAAAA… (RESPIRACION A GITADA).

Estoy de nuevo en cuarto de hotel, me tranquilizo y veo que hora son; son las 4:11am, todavía es de noche, entonces todo fue una pesadilla, mi hermana sigue muerta y pasado mañana será su entierro.

Lost: que piensas todo fue real mi querido sirviente, o mejor dicho ''winer'' the bad winer.

Arcángel: es cierto, no sé cómo pero me veo en la morgue y mi hermana está en su habitación durmiendo, como esto posible.

Lost: fácil mi sirviente tu perdiste tu vida y tu hermana gano la de ella, en pocas palabras tu ganas te lo que querías pero has perdido tu humanidad, y no te quejes porque yo perdí el alma pura de tu hermana por ti.

Arcángel: al menos la podre ver a mi hermana.

Lost: no este es el precio de tu victoria por eso de ahora en adelante te llamaras ''winer'' the bad winer.

Arcángel: no puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo… no… noo… NOOOOOOOOOOO.

Desde ese entonces sigo a lost para como seguir almas para vivir (atravez de buenas perdidas o malas ganancias), el caminar entre las personas me hace recordar mi humanidad, me hace recordar que esto lo hice yo por una buena meta, pero al final lo único que quedo fue **'el recuerdo de mi hermana'.**

**Fin.**

Cer: huuuuuaaaa huuuuaaaa (T_T), por queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, por que tuvo que terminar asi el merecía quedarse con su hermana, despues de todo lo que paso, porqueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

Rus: esta algo descuadrado el final pero no tengo quejas.

Rubén: pienso que la historia estuvo bien hecha.

Be: y eso es lo único que dirán después de darles estas historias y después yo soy el flojo.

Be: bueno ya que fui el que la hiso daré algunas explicaciones:

Inspiración: el juego de internet ''hotel 626'' y el creepypasta sally, mas ninguno tiene una relación especifica con esta mini-historia o relato.

Aclaración: los personajes de la mini-historia o relato, fueron invención nuestra así que si quieren saber el origen de Lost tendrán que esperar a que ''rus'' termine su historia titu-

Rus: disculpen ''be'' no se encuentra muy bien de salud en estos momentos, asi que le pedimos (bueno ellos les piden), que hallan disfrutado de esta mini-historia o relato, digan que les pareció veremos en que les sirvió la mini-historia o relato para continuar con nuestras historias.

Rubén: bueno hasta la próxima queridos lectores.


End file.
